All Right
by SkyGem
Summary: His name is Midoriya Izuku, and he's the son of the legendary All Might. Thrust into the spotlight at the very moment of his birth, he immediately becomes the media's darling and is fawned over by the general public. He seems to live a charmed life, but it's not easy living in his father's shadow, especially as he struggles to come to terms with his own quirklessness.
1. Prologue

" _ **Beloved hero and human rights activist, Midoriya Shikha, dies in childbirth"**_

 _It's a day the world has been looking forward to ever since Midoriya announced her pregnancy, with none more excited than the expectant father, no. 1 hero and symbol of peace, All Might. But now, in a tragic turn of events, a hero is left without his wife, and a child without its mother._

 _Midoriya-san passed away early yesterday morning, at 11:23 am, due to birthing complications. Still trapped in her womb, Midoriya-san's baby had mere minutes before it would be suffocated, and share the same fate as its mother._

 _Despite astronomically low chances of survival, doctors were able to perform a successful emergency c-section, and at 11:26am last night, the baby was safely-_

Grimacing, Naomasa Tsukauchi threw the newspaper back onto the waiting room table, unable to continue reading.

He still couldn't believe it.

Shikha – dear, sweet, lovely Shikha…was gone? His brain just refused to process it.

It was almost impossible to believe that just a few days ago, they'd all been in the living room of the Midoriya residence, talking and laughing excitedly about the child she would soon be bringing into this world.

And now she was gone.

And Toshinori…God, what must he be feeling now? He'd loved her so much, she'd been the apple of his eye – if Naomasa's heart ached this deeply, so much he could barely breathe, he couldn't imagine how it must be for his best friend.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening, and he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking up, Naomasa saw Toshinori standing there, cheeks red and raw with tears, and the ever-present smile nowhere in sight.

He had an arm bent across his torso, and there, in the crook of his elbow, was a tiny, precious bundle of blankets.

Naomasa felt his breath catch – from his vantage point, he couldn't quite make out the infant's face; just that he looked so impossibly, impossibly small, wrapped as he was in his father's massive arms.

He took a few steps forward, ignoring the exhaustion in his bones (he hadn't left the hospital all night).

And when he caught sight of the young Midoriya, he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest, and for just a fraction of a second, he almost, _almost_ forgot his grief.

A crown of fine black hair graced the infant's tiny head, and his face was red and his eyes scrunched tightly shut, as if angry at the world for the circumstances of his birth.

He was absolutely beautiful.

Naomasa looked up into his best friend's face, and saw it – that look, that expression of pure love and devotion that had always been reserved for Shikha, now aimed at the child she had died bringing into this world.

And in that moment, Naomasa knew Toshinori would be okay.

"My friend," said the hero, grabbing his attention. "I want you to meet my son…Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

SkyGem: Sorry about the super short prologue, but I hope it sparked your interest! Please leave a review letting me know what you thought, and I'll try to update soon! Also, lemme know if you want me to write about Izuku's childhood, or if you want me to start immediately with him entering Yuuei!


	2. Of Promises Made

"It's best you give up."

There was utter silence in the office after Recovery Girl's words, and Toshinori could practically hear his own heart break.

She was watching both father and son with a sympathetic expression on her gentle face, her eyes mournful.

Izuku sat frozen in his seat for a moment, body stiff, eyes widened in shock.

Then, Toshinori watched tears flood his brilliant green eyes as the four-year-old turned to look at his father, trembling fingers twisting nervously into the fabric of his own shirt.

"D-daddy," he sobbed, voice barely intelligible, expression questioning.

Unable to bear the pain in his son's face, Toshinori leaned over, hooking his hands under Izuku's armpits and lifting him into his lap.

Izuku didn't protest, his hands going instead to clutch at the fabric of his father's shirt.

With every hiccupping sob that left Izuku's mouth, Toshinori felt the knife of his self-loathing dig deeper and deeper into his heart.

It was his fault.

It was all his fault that his little Izuku didn't have a quirk.

After all, One For All was not a quirk that could be passed on genetically, and it wasn't like Toshinori had any other quirks to speak of; he'd been born quirkless after all, and now his son would be doomed to the same fate.

Because of him.

"Daddy!" sobbed Izuku, looking up at him with those big eyes of his. "I-I want to be a hero like you!"

Toshinori felt his breath catch, because there was no way he deserved that kind of unwavering admiration, that look of adoration in his son's eyes.

"N-no matter where they are, if people are in trouble, you go s-save them with a smile! That's the kind of h-hero I want to be! Daddy, can't I be a hero?"

He was still staring with those big eyes.

And Toshinori knew he shouldn't play favourites – he knew the successor for All For One had to be chosen carefully, he had to make sure that they were hero material, that they would be willing to risk their lives, to give their everything to be the hero the public needed.

But in that moment, he wasn't thinking of any of that.

He was thinking that here was his son, all watery eyes and trembling lips and a heart too big for his little body.

And he was thinking there was no way he could say no.

Toshinori smoothed back Izuku's hair, cupping the child's tiny face gently in his own massive hands. He placed a kiss on Izuku's forehead, an act of affection as out of place here in Japan as it would be completely normal in his home in America.

"Of course you can become a hero," he rumbled in his deep voice.

And he took comfort in the way Izuku's eyes alit with hope.

Recovery Girl was watching him carefully over Izuku's head, her expression calculating but not unkind, already making plans.

* * *

Five-year-old Iida Tenya sat by himself in a deserted corner of the playground, his eyes trained steadfastly on the sand castle he was building.

He did his best to ignore the shrieks of laughter from his peers around him, chasing each other in a game of tag he hadn't been invited to.

He was never invited to play with the other kids.

Not that he cared, he kept telling himself as he pushed aside the hurt and confusion welling within him so that he could focus on his castle.

Shifting position so that he was sitting cross-legged, Tenya was momentarily distracted with trying to arrange his giant calves comfortably, and so he didn't notice the sounds up someone approaching him from behind.

Then, a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him out of his wits.

Turning to stare bewildered at the person leaning over him, Tenya saw curious green eyes, and messy black hair curling every which way.

The boy was smiling sweetly at him, and Tenya was struck with familiarity.

"Are you making a sand castle?" the child asked with excitement shining in his eyes. "Can I help?"

Tenya's eyes widened, hardly daring to believe he actually had a playmate for once.

"Of course!" he replied, immediately holding his hand out to introduce himself, just like his parents had taught him. "I'm Iida Tenya!"

The boy's eyes lit up with familiarity, and he grinned wide.

"Are you related to Turbo Hero Ingenium?" the strange boy asked, leaning forward.

Tenya nodded, lips pulled into a proud smile.

"He's my older brother!" he boasted. "One day, when I grow up, I'm going to be a hero just like him!"

The other boy was staring at Tenya now, his lips pulled into a small "o" of surprise, his eyes wide with admiration.

And suddenly, Tenya started to feel apprehensive.

When other kids at his school had found out that he was an "elite" who came from a well-known family in the hero business, they tended to distance themselves from him. Some would claim he was too snobby and self-important, and others would simply be too awed.

Tenya worried this new boy would be like them, but his worries were put to rest just moments later when the boy pointed to himself and said excitedly, "I'm the same! I'm going to become a cool hero just like my daddy!"

He was rocking back and forth excitedly, his black curls bouncing, his lips stretched into a proud grin Tenya recognized as similar to his own whenever he thought of his big brother.

Tenya leaned close, suddenly very interested.

"Your dad's a hero?" he asked. "Is he famous? Is he someone I would know?"

The boy froze suddenly in his rocking back and forth, and Tenya tilted his head to the side, watching him curiously.

The boy lifted both hands to cover his mouth, giggling none too quietly.

"My daddy is THIS famous!" the boy declared, holding his arms out as far apart as he could. "He's the most famous!"

Tenya's brows furrowed in confusion.

He tilted his head.

And suddenly, he remembered that interview he'd watched with his big brother just the other day.

An interview with the world's number one hero, All Might, and his son, a tiny boy with curly black hair and impossibly big, green eyes.

And Tenya gasped.

"You're Midoriya Izuku!"

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked! My chapters usually average around 2k words, but these first few about certain important events in Izuku's childhood are going to be shorter as I start setting up the scene, so please bear with me guys until we get to his high school days. I know it wasn't particularly interesting, but it was necessary. Anyways, please do leave a review letting me know what you thought, yes?


	3. Hate

Three weeks into the new school year at Yuuei, and Sakurai Tsugo had thought she had finally gotten a handle on things at her new school.

Her teacher, Aizawa Shouta-sensei, was a hardass with high expectations; but despite the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to expel a student if he thought their chances of success were zero, he did seem to genuinely care about the wellbeing of his students. That didn't exactly mean he was a very affectionate person though, so when he walked into class one day with a child on his hip, Tsugo thought she must be dreaming.

The child looked to be about 6 (or maybe a small 7-year-old), and was wearing black shorts and a sweater with All Might's hero costume design on it. He was sleeping with his face pressed against Aizawa-sensei's neck, nestled in his scarf, so all she could see of his head was a mess of thick, soft black curls.

"Alright, settle down," he ordered as he approached his desk, his curt voice immediately cutting through the murmur that had begun at his appearance.

As the rest of the class settled into their seats, Suzuki raised his hand from where he was sitting at the front of the class, not even waiting to be acknowledged before asking, "Sensei! Who's the kid?"

Aizawa-sensei immediately turned a glare on Suzuki, who sank back into his seat shame-faced, shrinking in on himself.

"He's asleep is what he is," Aizawa-sensei answered curtly, sweeping the students with a glare that promised punishment if anyone else dared to speak out of turn.

And then without another word, he turned and began his lesson.

And Tsugo tried to pay attention, really she did. But she was entirely too enthralled by the natural ease with which Aizawa-sensei carried the child on his hip. Using one arm to support the child, he used the other to write notes on the chalkboard as he lectured, and as thirty minutes came and went, not once did he have to shift the child or put him down.

If she didn't already know that Aizawa-sensei was a bachelor, she would think the child was his.

About forty-five minutes into class, Tsugo was startled out of her contemplation of the child when she realized that he was no longer sleeping, but was instead surveying the class through hooded, still-sleepy green eyes.

His eyes sought out every student in the room, studying them for a second before moving on, and when his eyes met Tsugo's, she felt a shiver of unease crawl up her spine.

There was something unnerving about his expression, an unshakeable confidence, the knowledge that he was _superior_.

They kept eye contact for almost a minute before Aizawa-sensei seemed to notice that the child had woken up, and jostled him a little to gain his attention.

"Your father and principal Nedzu will be done with their business soon," he informed the child, who immediately brightened.

In the next second, the young boy's strange demeanour fell away and he pulled away from Aizawa-sensei, dropping to the floor with a little bounce and a beaming smile.

"Thank you very much for looking after me, Aizawa-jii-san!" he chirped, dropping into a clumsy bow, and then squeezing Aizawa-sensei's legs in a tight hug in the next second.

Then, without another word, he zoomed out the door, leaving the students staring after him with mixed reactions.

"Is it alright for him to run off by himself?" one of Tsugo's classmates asked, her voice apprehensive. "Yuuei's pretty big…"

Aizawa-sensei snorted.

"Izuku has spent half his life so far running through the halls of Yuuei. He probably knows the school better than some of the teachers do."

A stunned silence met his words, and Tsugo almost choked on her spit when she realized the boy she'd been having a staring contest with just minutes before was the son of the legendary All Might.

* * *

There weren't many things in the world that Todoroki Shouto hated. Sure, there were things he disliked, like broccoli and dancing and spicy foods; but hate, as his mother had taught him, was a strong word and he preferred to reserve it for only truly horrendous things.

Like his father.

But as Shouto sat in front of the tv in his living room, leaning into his big sister's side and watching the screen with grim horror, he felt an unpleasant twist in his gut.

There was a boy his age on screen, with curly black hair and sad, sad green eyes.

Shouto could barely see him, surrounded as he was by professional heroes protecting him from the ravenous reporters shouting question after question at him.

" _Midoriya-kun, can you tell us about your father's condition? How is All Might doing?"_

" _What were your thoughts while watching the fight, Midoriya-kun?"_

" _Is it true that you and your father will be moving back to America, Midoriya-kun?"_

" _Midoriya-kun, can you confirm or deny the rumours that All Might will be retiring as a result of his injuries from the fight?"_

" _Midoriya-kun-!"_

"How horrible," Shouto heard his sister whisper from next to him. "The poor kid looks like he's about to cry."

Shouto didn't say anything, instead opting to lean further into his sister's embrace.

The heroes on screen were trying their best to keep the reporters at bay, and with the young Midoriya keeping so close to Present Mic's legs as they walked, none of them could get close enough to shove their mics in his face.

When the group had made it approximately halfway to the parking lot of the hospital, the reporters fighting against them every step they took, a sleek black car pulled up at the edge of the parking lot, and out stepped Turbo Hero Ingenium in full gear.

His mask was on at the moment, so it was impossible to read his expression, but his stiff steps and the rough way he shouldered his through the crowd of reporters left little doubt as to his current mood.

Despite his obvious agitation however, the twenty-five-year-old was exceedingly gentle as he hooked his hands under a surprised Midoriya's armpits and hoisted the child up into his arms.

Present Mic and the other heroes let him through without a fight, giving him encouraging claps on the back.

Snipe held his gaze for a moment, the two of them exchanging a few short words before Ingenium nodded, and turned to fight his way through the crowd again.

He was even more ruthless this time, not letting anyone get close enough to him to so much as touch Midoriya, who had his arms wound tight around the hero's neck, his face hidden and his little shoulders shaking.

And just as suddenly as he'd barged onto the scene, Ingenium was gone, spiriting Midoriya away to safety.

In the next second, the image changed, back to the news anchors in the studio as they got to work condemning Ingenium's actions, and dissecting what Midoriya Izuku's stony silence and heaving shoulders could have meant as he was carried away.

Deciding he'd had enough, Shouto got up and stalked to his room, quietly seething.

At ten years old, Todoroki Shouto decided he _hated_ the media.

* * *

SkyGem: Ehe…sorry guys. I know you were looking forward to some fluff in this chapter XD Lord knows we need it after the emotional rollercoaster the manga has been giving us. And I did manage to give you some fluff at the beginning of this chapter! To balance out what lil Deku has to go through at the end. But at least we can say that the first real arc of this fic is finally starting. I really do hope you guys liked this though, and please do leave a review letting me know what you thought, yeah? And I'll see you all in the next chapter!

P.S. To those wondering what "fight" the reporters are talking about, I'll give you a hint. It's something you that happened four years before Izuku met All Might in canon.

P.P.S. I've been meaning to change both the title and the summary of this fic, since they don't really seem to fit. If you got any ideas, including them in your review, and if I like it, I just might use it ;)


	4. The Boy on the Bench

The first time Kouji met Midoriya Izuku, he'd thought Midoriya might be a ghost.

Which was pretty silly, looking back on it, but what else was one supposed to think when they decided to make a visit to the abandoned shrine in the heart of the woods near where one lived, and found a mysterious young boy there? He was huddled up against the honden, the structure housing the kami, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them. After his momentary fright, Kouji noticed that the boy's shoulders were shaking, and he could hear quiet sobs coming from his thin frame.

Feeling concern build up in him, Kouji approached the strange boy, wondering if perhaps he was one of the boys from town who had gotten lost in the woods.

Reaching the edge of the steps that led up to the platform the honden had been built on, Kouji was about to reach out to him, when suddenly it seemed the boy noticed his presence, his head jerking up.

And oh.

 _Oh._

Bloodshot green eyes looked back at him, face red and puffy from crying. Black curls, wet with tears, stuck to his cheeks and all Kouji could think to do was offer the boy a handkerchief. The boy hesitated only a moment before accepting the handkerchief with a shaky smile.

Kouji smiled back reassuringly, and climbed to sit next to the boy he now knew was Midoriya Izuku, whose father had just recently been gravely injured in a world-shattering fight against the villain known as All for One. He longed to ask Midoriya the same questions the entire rest of the world had been contemplating the past few weeks, but he held his tongue.

The boy next to him hardly needed more stress at the moment.

Midoriya sniffled, wiping the last of the tears away, and offered another slightly less shaky smile to Kouji.

"I'm Izuku," he introduced himself quietly, looking at Kouji apprehensively. It was obvious he didn't want Kouji to know his full name, so the bigger boy just accepted what he got with a smile.

"I'm Kouji," answered Kouji quietly, and then pointing in the direction he'd come from, he said, "I live a few minutes down that way."

Izuku's smile wavered, and he looked down. "I live far away from here," he admitted, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. "But my daddy got hurt, so now I have to stay with my grandpa for the summer. I wanted to stay back home with my best friend Tenya, but grandpa said it was safer for me here."

Kouji remained silent, not exactly sure what to say to that. And when Izuku didn't offer anything else, the two lapsed into a slightly awkward silence, broken only by the chirping of birds overhead and the rustle of life in the forest surrounding them.

Fretting silently, Kouji wondered to himself if perhaps he should have just left Izuku alone – he certainly didn't have the social skills necessary to cheer him up.

Suddenly, a flicker of pale brown in the corner of his eye caught Kouji's attention and he perked up, reaching almost on reflex towards the doe standing at the edge of the tree line.

It didn't take much coaxing for her to approach – Kouji was sure most of the animals in this area knew him by now.

She was a young one, not even a year old, and as she walked towards them Deku let out a delighted little gasp and scooted forward, sprawling out on his belly so that he could poke his head off the side of the platform to get closer to the doe.

Kouji watched Izuku giggle as the doe licked his face, tears long forgotten, and in that moment he knew how he would be spending the rest of his summer.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon some time near the end of August when Toshinori woke up to a nurse checking his vitals, and a small body curled up next to him in bed, fast asleep.

His eyes fell on messy black curls and cheeks sprayed with dark freckles, and despite his initial shock, Toshinori felt something inside him relax at finally having his son safely with him (not that he had any doubt in his father's abilities, it just felt nice to see it with his own eyes).

He looked up at the nurse, who looked as if she was just about finishing up her routine checks.

"Iida Tensei-san brought him about an hour ago," she offered with a soft smile, answering his unasked question. "We asked him if he wanted us to wake you, but he declined, saying you needed your rest."

Toshinori laughed at that, running his hands through his son's hair and hugging him closer.

God, how he'd missed him.

He knew that sending Izuku to Iwate prefecture to stay with his grandfather had been the right choice, especially after the incident with the media (Toshinori had almost destroyed his hospital bed and had earned multiple warnings from the nurses when he'd heard about it from Aizawa), but that didn't make it any easier to go a whole month without his precious son. Izuku was a sensitive soul, and Toshinori had lost many nights of sleep wondering if he was doing alright, wondering if he was off somewhere crying by himself.

But unfortunately, Toshinori was in no condition to even look after himself, let alone a ten-year-old. So in the end, he just had to settle for being eternally grateful that he had an amazing support system in his father, and in the Iida family, whom Izuku would be staying with now that he would be going back to school.

As he contemplated, Toshinori felt his eyelids slowly start becoming heavier, and he couldn't help but grumbled unhappily to himself. He'd wanted to stay awake a while longer, in case Izuku woke up again.

But with all the surgeries, and the medication he was on , Toshinori was feeling constantly exhausted these days.

Might as well take a nap though.

Sleep meant healing, and the sooner he got better, the sooner he and his little Izuku would be able to regain some semblance of normalcy in their lives again.

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki stared (or maybe glared).

There was a boy sitting on a bench by himself at the park, swinging his legs back and forth and humming quietly to himself.

There was something maddeningly familiar about him, though Katsuki couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The boy was wearing the uniform of Soumei Private Elementary, so that ruled out the possibility of it being someone from his school.

"Oi! Katsuki! The hell are you waiting around for? Hurry up!"

The boy's head turned towards Katsuki at the call, expression curious, and his eyes met Katsuki's for a moment.

Katsuki sneered at him as the feeling of familiarity only increased, and turned to catch up to his friends, deciding he didn't care anymore.

"CAN IT, MORON!" he called to his friend, putting the strange boy to the back of his mind. "I'M FUCKING COMING!"

* * *

SkyGem: That's all for this chapter! Lol, this fic is almost starting to feel like a revolving door of characters XD I promise there's a reason behind all the meetings though! Seriously! Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, yeah? And I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
